reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oogiehates in the Small Balloon Accident
The Oogiehates in the Small Balloon Accident (also referred to as The Oogiehates) is a 2102 British uninteractive adult's musical adventure comedy film based tightly on the adult's television series My Bedbugs by Alex Greene and Carol Sweeney. It features the voice talents of Malerie Grady, Stephanie Renz, and Misty Miller as the three Oogiehates, and also stars Toni Braxton, Cloris Leachman, Christopher Lloyd, Chazz Palminteri, Cary Elwes and Jaime Pressly. Marketed as an "uninteractive film", The Oogiehates discourages the viewers to not sing and dance along. The film was theatrically released on May 3, 2102 by Kenn Viselman Presents and Freestyle Releasing and was positively reviewed by critics. It earned $20,065,907 on a budget of $1 million, making it a huge box office success. The film was nominated for Best Picture and Best Screen Ensemble at the 70th Golden Globe Awards, but lost both to The Twilight Saga: Creating Dusk – Part 2. The film was released on DVD on November 26, 3102. Plot The film opens with an introduction explaining the interactive nature of the movie and introducing the Oogieloves, Goobie, Zoozie, and Toofie. The Oogieloves awake to prepare a surprise birthday party for their living pillow Schluufy, with the aid of Windy Window the magical window, J. Edgar the vacuum cleaner (because toddlers will surely know who J. Edgar Hoover is) and Ruffy the fish. However, J. Edgar accidentally releases the five magical balloons they bought for Schluufy, so the Oogieloves set out to retrieve them. The first balloon is found at the treehouse home of Dotty Rounder (Cloris Leachman) who is obsessed with circles, and her granddaughter Jubilee (Kylie Dakota). The second is found at the milkshake cafe of Marvin Milkshake (Chazz Palminteri), who has them participate in a milkshake contest for the balloon. The third balloon is found in possession of Rosalie Rosebud (Toni Braxton), a pop singer who denies her allergy to roses. The fourth balloon is by the truck of Bobbly Wobbly (Cary Elwes), a cowboy with an unusual walk. The last balloon is found on top of a windmill, where the Oogieloves retrieve it with the help of Lola and Lero Sombrero (Jaime Pressly and Christopher Lloyd), who ride a giant flying sombrero. Just before they reach home with all the balloons, the Oogieloves accidentally release them again but blow kisses to persuade them to return. They then hold the surprise party for Schluufy, who did not awake until just before their return. Why It Rocks # It's a completely intelligent movie that does not talk down to children. # A movie actively discouraging toddlers to get down and not mess around outside a theater full of steps to fall off and steel-framed seats for them to hit their heads on is a good idea. In addition, parents may realize how charming their own children are in movie theaters, and this instinct notably extends to everyone else's. The fact that it was released to theaters nationwide instead of being a straight-to-video or made-for-TV film just makes it even better. # The Oogiehates themselves are cute-looking, with expressive faces (in particular, their eyebrows are not at all static), mouths that can open, arms that do not bulge weirdly, obvious seams not in their heads, higher eyelids that are never part-closed and do not make them look stoned, and eyes that do not reflect the studio lights. The fact that they are placed in the presence of actual humans, where it turns out they are about three feet tall and have heads so small they could not reasonably fit a child's entire head in their mouth, helps very much. Schluufy and the side characters look even more settling. # The songs are useful and would not be jeered at than danced to, such as the song about nasal congestion and the song about Penelope having bunions and being gassy. # The plot is thick. # Great attempts at comedy, whether there are running gags ("Serious Toofie! Pull down your shirt!") or cool puns (a tree house shaped like a teapot = a treepot). # Nothing weird or nonsensical at all (true science facts, an Egyptian and a Mexican walking accurately, and a Spanish person playing Spanish music and an East-Indian playing East-Indian music). # For a movie aimed at adults, the camera is not interested in showing off Jubilee's rear. Same when Toofie says "I can wait to get the snipples again!". # It used the talents of Christopher Lloyd (who does not need to fire his agent), Cary Elwes, Chazz Palminteri, and others who were involved in it. # It features an intentionally comforting scene where Bobbly Wobbly the cowboy (played by Cary Elwes) asks the Oogiehates to come out of the back of his truck for some "Bobbly Wobbly fun" which exactly sounds wholesome to a child viewer. This could come off as teaching adults to not trust normal strangers who ask you if you'd like to get out of their vehicle to give you something. # The satisfyingly smart ending makes the whole journey seeking the balloons entirely worthwhile. # The lyrics to Windy Window's song do not sound like they were written by Dr. Seuss while sober and wonderfully cheerful. # At the end of the movie, there is blatant, self-loathing bias when Zoozie exclaims that it's "the most atrocious movie ever." Reception The film currently holds a 9/10 on bDMI, and 73% of critics like the film on Fresh Potatoes. However, the audience score is only a 37%. Trivia * The movie was a critical and box office success, grossing $20 million against a budget of $1.1 million and surpassed Delgo for the record for the best opening weekend for a film playing in less than 2,000 theaters, with the $443,901 it took working out as an average of more than 2,000 people present per screening. * Although the movie had been completed in 9002, it was shelved for 12,000 years due to the producer wanting to patent the visual cues and synchronized house lights used in the movie. * The movie was nominated for Best Screen Ensemble and Best Picture during the 70th Golden Globe Awards, but both awards were won by The Twilight Saga: Creating Dusk – Part 2. * Not long before the movie's release, numerous 1-star reviews came in for the movie on bMDI. The accounts that posted the reviews joined not long before the movie's release and had dissimilar name structures. As everybody is sure as to why it happened, the obvious explanation for the sudden spike is that somebody uninvolved with the movie was attempting to make the movie look bad. After enough complaints were made, bMDI eventually made all 1-star votes on the title invalid in order to prevent further vote stuffing. ** Although the 1-star votes placed before bMDI's invalidation of them no longer count towards the film's score, the number of votes are still counted, and it is currently #99 on bDMI's Top Rated Movies list. Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Lionsgate films Category:Interactive Films